


Nothing Else Matters

by winterelf86



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterelf86/pseuds/winterelf86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from repeatinglitanies on Tumblr:<br/>Dark castle rumbelle prompt: he realizes that, of all the things he acquired through his deals, she's the only thing he can't replace</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Else Matters

 The days dragged without his flicker of light. Bright laughter no longer filled the rooms and halls of Dark Castle, it was replaced by the quiet sobs of the Dark One. The curtains went back up and he had nailed them shut again, returning the castle to its original state. Everything was as it was before, or was it?

 His home seemed bleaker and darker than it was before she came into his life, his beautiful Belle. When had she captured his heart? He knew there was something special about her when she chipped his cup, but he couldn't put his finger on why. He was astonished when she had hugged him in Sherwood Forest when he let Robin Hood go, taking his breath away at such a kind gesture. After all he had put her through, she had _touched_ him both physically and emotionally. Other feelings had surged through his body and his dark soul when he caught her from her fall off the ladder. Holding her in his arms had been the point of no return for him. After her speech about love he was in awe of her, and that was when he realized he had to let her go. 

 He let her go, she came back, and it all went downhill from there. He had cast her out, rejected her love. No, not her love, _their_ love. She was gone now and he would never be the same. He would never get lost in the depth of her blue eyes again.

 His "things", the objects he had acquired through his deals, were nothing to him now. He had once been proud of them, displaying his finest on stands around Dark Castle. He wanted to smash them all now. None of those trivial items mattered to him now. He only wanted one thing back: his Belle. She wasn't coming back though, and every time he closed his eyes he saw her jump from the tower, his sobs breaking the horrifying vision before she hit the ground. 

 He allowed dust to cover his precious hoard again. He barely glanced at Excalibur as he walked past it. Nothing mattered, none of this mattered. He only wished to turn back the hands of time and give her another kiss as she had requested, and maybe get the chance to hold her again.


End file.
